Hida Reiri
Hida Reiri '(飛弾 怜悧) is the older sister of Hida Kizuna. She is the principal and commander of Ataraxia. She is also Kizuna secret lover Appearance Reiri looks extremely similar to Kizuna in terms of appearance with black hair and dark blue colored eyes. She can be described as a female version of Kizuna. She is usually seen wearing a white uniform with a white coat on it. She is also very good-looking and athletic with a voluptuous figure including large breasts and butt with a tight waist and long slender limbs. She has been described to have a perfect, sexy body that other women don't have. Even when she was in high school, she had a adult body. Although her expression was softer and her breast were slightly smaller (but still large for her age regardless). Personality She has a caring and loving side for her brother, however due to her high ranking job, she can't spend much time with him. When they were little they used to live alone until she left Kizuna because of her job. However, even to this day she cares about him a lot. When Kizuna came back from Atlantis in an exhausted state, she embraced him without any shame of the people around them. She is also seen in depression and tears of suffering when Kizuna intentionally expose himself in danger as fighting against to two Quartum members with very low Hybrid Count. The strongest explain of Reiri's love for her younger brother was shown after finding out that Thanatos killed him. She was so overwhelmed with grief and rage, that she didn't care if killing the machine god would mean the end of all worlds. Proving that Kizuna means everything to her. Reiri has a very serious side to her as commander of Ataraxia, which has caused her to be felt as somewhat distant by Kizuna, though on rare occasions she let's her guard down and is shown to care for him as much as she ever has. Because of her responsibility as a commander, Reiri is often forced to make painful decisions in order to protect the people of Earth. But being strong willed and responsible, she is willing to do whatever it takes to protect everyone, whether this means making her students use the life draining Ros-series Heart Hybrid Gear or having them perform Climax Hybrid with her younger brother, or even doing the latter with Kizuna herself if she needs to. While usually display great self control, Reiri can lose her temper fairly easily if she's insulted. Often, the main source of her anger is usually because of her mother. More than once she wanted to kill her after Nayuta mocks Reiris' intelligence or if she (Nayuta) does something horrible. Even just being in the same room with her mother is enough for Reiri to lash out against her. Due to Kizuna being her only family and on top of her indispensable younger brother, Reiri has a strong brother complex towards him and is very possessive of him. When Zelshione brought this up, Reiri didn't deny it but rather stated that a little brother is the possession of the older sister since the day they were born. Although Reiri makes her little brother do Heart Hybrid with other women because of her responsibility as the commander of Ataraxia, she admits she doesn't really want to let the other girls have him. There have been times where Reiri tried to stop other women from doing sexual acts with Kizuna, showing she only allows Heart Hybrid because it necessary. The girls of Amaterasu are often suspicious of Reiri and complain how she uses her position to hog Kizuna to herself. Despite being a responsible leader, Reiri hates dealing government and politics, finding them very annoying. When dealing with other country leaders, Reiri is highly confident in power that Ataraxia has, so much that she has no problem stating that they will remove the nuclear weapons of which ever country attacks them and even mocking them to send their Heart Hybrid Gear pilots against them so they could take the cores from the pilots dead bodies. Her ruthless, uncompromising and mocking attitude has lead her to be known as a demon, something she agreed she is because she's Hida Nayuta's daughter. History Background Seven years ago she used to live with Kizuna alone in Tokyo float until she left him to work in Ataraxia. Plot 'Volume 1 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' 'Volume 9' 'Volume 10' 'Volume 11' 'Volume 12' During the Harem Hybrid, Reiri guided Kizuna to his room. On the way to his room, Kizuna followed behind Reiri. Her hair was swaying to left and right each time she took a step. Every time that happened, it gave Kizuna a peek of Reiri's tight ass as though it was teasing him. Kizuna’s excitement almost reached the peak just from that. As they reached the room, Reiri expressed her desires for Kizuna more strongly. They were in a room alone, changing clothes and talking. And then, both Reiri’s hands held Kizuna’s face between them, she then made a comment on how it feels like with each Hybrid She's rapidly getting stuck deeper. Reiri could no longer hold back her desire for Kizuna in this moment, she then gave him a passionate kiss. Kizuna was surprised but also showed no resistance and got excited from his big sisters kiss. Reiri admitted she wanted to refresh him there by herself right away. She was barely enduring from doing so, but then she thought about what she said infront of the other girls. There was no way she could monopolize Kizuna for herself during the Harem Hybrid. Kizuna got so excited from this, he even metioned how it is impossible to be calm like this. Later, Nayuta noted from the way the two are behaving with each other that Reiri might be the first to give birth to Kizuna's children. After going out to the garden from the living room, there were a green lawn and beautifully pruned plants continuing on. The sky was really clear with white clouds floating in the blue sky. The strong sunlight shining in from between the clouds colored the garden’s greenery even more beautifully. Beautiful yellow and pink flowers were blooming profusely at the shrubbery. Reiri gently caressed a flower petal with her fingertip. Kizuna wondered whether they had ever strolled in a garden with just the two of them. He tried to recall the past as though flipping the pages of his memories, but he couldn’t find any memory that fit. In any case, there was no doubt that this was his first experience walking together with his big sister naked. Under the brilliant sunlight, the beautiful body was strolling inside a beautiful garden. It was unusual, very improper, and immoral. That was why he couldn’t help but getting excited. Reiri was wondering what the matter was about Kizuna watching her, he then said Reiri looks just beautiful in this atmosphere. Reiri was taken by surprise and she felt her cheeks heating up. She blushed and told Kizuna shyly to don't say anything like that, Kizuna went on and said it's the truth and he did not say anything wrong. The truth was, hearing a compliment like this from Kizuna made her excited. Reiri told Kizuna how she wants to push him down right now and do it with him at this moment, she was barely enduring herself from doing so. Kizuna blushed red and apologized to her. Both then walked away with hand holding. Walking to the beach with the hope to find their first partner for Hybrid. 'Volume 13' The adult group of Reiri, Landred and Zelshione are relaxing in a VIP room. They are drinking alcohol, talking and having fun. In a discussion, Reiri told Landred that she will keep that room in the teacher dormitory empty with her name on it, because they always have shortage for the nursing stuff. Landred is saying it will be difficult to come for an interview, because the worlds are no longer connected. However, she then said how no one understands what the future holds. Perhaps someday the day will come when it becomes possible to come and go across both worlds again. If it was Landred who possessed magic power and also the knowledge and skill to infer Odin’s history, then perhaps someday she would discover the way to travel to another world. Such thinking suddenly crossed Reiri’s mind. There was no basis to it. But, Landred’s mysterious atmosphere, it had something that made her felt ‘perhaps'. Zelshione was disappointed in hearing this. She got red after she got asked if she got any lingering attachment to Lemuria, because she felt she still had a debt to Kizuna. After Reiri saw her reaction, Reiri said that she doesn't need an older little sister. Zelshione got a bit mad and told Reiri to do something about her brother complex. Reiri did not deny that. Zelshione then continues and asked Reiri if she thinks that Kizuna is in her possession. Reiri then just glared back with a composed smile, answering her question with a 'Obviously'. A little brother is the possession of the older sister since they were born. Remember that. Reiri made it completely clear that Kizuna belongs to her, she is no longer denying her love for Kizuna. Zelshione then stood up in a bad mood and left the room, saying that she remembered that she has still a bit of work to do. Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills High Heart Hybrid Gear Aptitude: '''While not possessing one herself at first, Reiri is noted as having a enormous high aptitude for the Heart Hybrid Gear, as well as a vast capacity of Magic Power/Hybrid Count. These two factors were high enough that she was able to perform Climax Hybrid with Kizuna even without a Heart Hybrid Gear. The only reason why she doesn't have a core herself is because after her mother tried to install Eros into her, it didn't work. This caused Reiri to believe she couldn't use Heart Hybrid Gear. However, it was later realized that Eros was a male exclusive core. Her mother said that Reiri has the highest aptitude for Heart Hybrid Gear on their side. '''Highly competent leadership abilities: As a result of having commanded Ataraxia for some time, Reiri has become a very good leader. She is able to lead multiple teams of differing natures with great efficiency, and is able to make quick, rational and thorough decisions that have seen Ataraxia through many a crisis, and ended the conflict between Lemuria (Earth) and Vatlantis (AU). After Ataraxia became an independent country, Reiri continue to display her impression leadership abilities by easily dealing with all the hostile countries that have tried to take Ataraxia technology for them self. Many country leaders have even started calling Reiri a demon because of how ruthless and confident she always handles them, an image she can maintain even well she doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna (thus she did have Kizuna stop moving well he was still inside her and had trouble enduring the pleasure, causing her to end the conference early). Master Combatant: '''Reiri is a highly skilled fighter, respected by all the members of Amaterasu. After having Zecros installed into her by Kizuna through Climax Hybrid, Reiri was able to single-handle overpower and defeat Odin, the second strongest Deus Ex Machina. Although, it took most of Reiri's energy and the loss of her shield to accomplish this, leaving her unable to repeat the feat after by herself. '''Immense Stamina: Similar to Kizuna, Reiri showed to have a vast stamina. During her battles against Odin and Thanatos, she enduring pain and injury and was still able to fight. When doing Ecstasy Hybrid '''with Kizuna, she is able to do it for hours without much exhaustion, despite climaxing multiple times. Equipment '''Heart Hybrid Gear: Zecros. She receives this from her mother who creates it using the last of her godly powers. It was custom made specifically for her. Nayuta described Zecros as the most powerful Heart Hybrid Gear in history. Although his design is very limited and covers only a minimum of Reiri places, it is very durable and creates a very strong Life Sever that covers Reiri entire body and allows it to withstand even the attack from the second strongest Deus Ex Machine Odin without too much damage. * Superhuman Strength: Zecros grants Reiri overwhelming levels of raw power, enough that she can easily destroy Odins' Fafnir with just one attack, something that not even Aine and the other could do together. * Superhuman Durability: When Reiri wearing Zecros, her durability reach the grade, when she can withstand devastating attacks from Odin and her Gungnir without much damage. * Superhuman Speed: Reiri can move and react at such speeds that even the machine god Odin couldn't keep up with her. Odin's servant Fafnir couldn't even react in time to Reiri attack. * Wings: The small wings on Reiris' back can increases her already impressive mobility to even higher levels. * Silver Sword: Reiri offence weapon, a sword that cuts apart everything. It can even cut the weapons and bodies of a machine god with ease. Although its ineffective against Thanatos due to her law controlling powers. * Shield: Reiri's defence weapon, a shield that obstructed every danger. It interfere with cause and effect so that it will block every attack, even weapons with similar abilities. However, the shield can't withstand too many strong attacks from a Deus Ex Machine for a long time. Trivia *Her measurements are: B96-W59-H95 *Height: 165cm *Her mother sees her as an unintelligent, rash person, but her leadership qualities contradicts this. She does tend to lose her temper whenever her mother insults her. *Reiri enjoys drinking, at times even drinking out of the bottle directly. *Reiri becomes easily embarrassed when she is the subject of discussions of a sexual nature. Maybe becouse she imagines what she would do with Kizuna *Brother complex. Reiri has a strong brother complex towards Kizuna. She lost her virginity to Kizuna after finally returning to their world. *Whenever Reiri forces Kizuna to cross dress, his appearance always ends up resembles like her to a great degree. When they use Chronos to transform Kizuna into a female, even his body and face look just like his older sister when she was his age. * Reiri has a very intimidating side. When she gets mad, everyone in her proximity is terrified of her. * Reiri is very similar to Chifuyu Orimura from the Infinite Stratos series; having similar personality, appearances (long black hair, shape eyes, beautiful faces, and trained yet voluptuous body's), enjoy drinking, are the older sister of the main male protagonist of their respected series and have been raising them since their parents abandoned, and are usually forced to send their students (including their younger brother) into dangerous battles despite knowing that it immoral as teachers and adults. Also, while both are unable to fight for most their respected series for different reasons, they're considered the strongest fighter of their world. * Reiri ( probably due to her sexisness body) has greatest amount magic capacity(Hybrid Count) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia